remakes_of_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hickory Dock
Hickory Dock (ヒッコリードック Hikkorīdokku) is Yashiro's and Shermie's oldest son. Background Hickory Dock was born sometime during a hot sweaty day in July. About July 18th. His father, Yashiro was having a barbecue party when Shermie went into labor. Shermie gave birth in the yard of Yashiro's house. After she had him she kept him in the grass and left and pretend that she didn't have him. A mysterious snake came to him and bit his nipple. He began to age to a teenager. After the bite of the snake, he has red eyes. The snake was a magical snake. Hickory Dock runs away from home to live his live on the highway. Sleeping on signs that are in the air as you drive. He became burnt baloney skinned because of one fateful hot summer day. Which was three days after his birth. He heard a child singing the Hickory Dock song and liked it so much that he named himself Hickory Dock. The King Of Fighters 2002 Hickory Dock was living on the highway for a month, until he found how hot it was to live in the woods behind a grocery store. He was feeling hot one day and came out of the woods. He went into some woman's car and raped her. He is now wanted by the police because he is a sex predator. Molesting any women he finds going in and out of the grocery store. Sometimes he takes them to the woods behind the store and no one hears of the women again he takes back there. He is invited to go to The King Of Fighters 2002 tournament to help get the cops off his back. The boss holding the contest worshipped him and believed that it wasn't fair that the cops were after him for being a sex predator. The clone of Rugal tells him that he'll help him if he wins the tournament. Un foruntually, I can't spell, anyways, he loses the tournment and is arrested at the end of the game. The King Of Fighters 2003 Hickory Dock breaks out of jail to sell pot to the conpetitors in the King of Fighters 2003 tournament. He attacks the person if they won't buy pot from him. At the end of the game he is arrested again. The King Of Fighters Microwave Hickory Dock once again broke out of jail and went hiding out in his father's house. He hides in the basement. He is asked to join the tournament as a hidden character for the console version of the game only. He rapes the other fighters in battle and was selling drugs and pot to some of the fighters. He was disquailfied for doing such things and is sent to jail again. He was never seen after that... More About The Hoe *So no one knows his true idenitiy he goes by the name Kusanagi. *He pretends to be Kyo, but eveyone can tell he's not. He's got red eyes and burnt baloney skin, how can he be him anyways? *Sometimes he pretends he';s a clone Chizuru made. Category:Hoe characters